Breaking The Habit
by Mizu Kitsune no Kaze
Summary: oneshot. songfic. IYYYH. Kagome commits suicide when she's immortal. If I give away toto much it'll ruin it! plz read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Breaking The Habit**_

A/N: Hiya! I love Linkin Park so I wanted to do a fic on it. In the last chapter or somethin when they find out about the problem, I'll turn the chapter into a songfic. Just so ya know! I think that this might be a great fic! I'll try to write it all today! Tommorrow, I got school which completely SUCKS LIKE HELL!

Gomen nasai for making Koenma and Enma mean! I normally make Koenma a childish character that's funny and Enma a sweet loving father-like figure who makes anyone laugh, but I needed it to fit with the one-shot or fic. I don't know which one it'll be yet... Koenam may not sound mean, but that is because he was under a spell so that when he saw Kagome, he would become nice again... Really stupid, ne?"

I KNOW THAT THE SONG DOESN'T REALLY FIT, BUT I'M MAKING IT WORK!

READ AND REVIEW!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or YU Yu Hakusho. I also don't own Breaking The Habit by my favorite band, Linkin Park.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

_**Memories consume**_

_**Like opening the wound**_

**_I'm picking me apart again_**

_**You all assume**_

**_I'm safe here in my room_**

_**(unless I try to start again)**_

Blood. It dripped down Kagome's arm smoothly like a river. Just...flowing. Her other arm was the same. Just...rivers of blood. Smooth yet deadly. Kagome grunted slightly as she took her knife across her stomach. She put the knife away in it's sheath after whiping off the blood in her shirt. She hissed as she stood up and fell out of the Goshinboku, but landed on her feet. She fell a bit more and landed on her hands and knees when the aftermath of the fall came. Blood spurted from her wounds.

She didn't have to be quiet. It was around midnight and she didn't have a family to be quiet for. In both eras, they all died. Everyone she knew turned their backs on her leaving her all alone. Fortunately, Sesshaomaru survived, but they haven't been in touch with each other since before the death of her family here making her think he turned his back on her, too. _One against the world. Who will win? They will...They always will._ Kagome thought bitterly as she made her way through the extremely uncrowded streets and into the park.

Every move Kagome did. Every step. It all hurt. A long trail of blood followed her markng where she has been. Once in the park, Kagome made her way to the lake. Tonight, Kagome watched the moon thinking. Only four people didn't turn their backs on her. Her four friends. They helped her with the deaths, but never knew that she knew anything about youkai. They never knew about Sengoku Jidai or that she was there. They helped heal her heart. Made her laugh and giggle. Not once did they ever make her cry. Each of them, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei, were like her brothers in thier own way.

That all changed a few months ago. They just left and never said anything about going before. Sure, they would have to leave adruptly sometimes, but they always came back within the next few days. _They never stayed away this long..._ Kagome thought sadly. Her skin was getting colder and colder until it was around 70 degrees Farinheight. She shivered, but still thought about what happened.

**_I don't want to be the one_**

_**The battles always choose**_

'**_Cause inside I realize_**

**_That I'm the one confused_**

After looking at the sky for around ten minutes thinking about what happened with her friends, Kagome switched her gaze towards the lake. It was so smooth. Not a single ripple broke through the surface as she put her right foot into the cold water. Kagome shivered in delight as she brought her other foot into the glassy water. It felt chilling. Delightfully chilling. A smile graced her lips as her blood dripped into the water staining it red.

She walked father and farther ino the water slowly. A bit less than half of the semi-small lake was stained crimsoin with her blood. She was now up to her hips in the water. The surface was just below her stomach wound. Once that got into the water, she would be done for.

/--/--/--/--/--

"Thank Kami-sama that the tournament is over," Yusuke said. Kuwabara and Kurama looked at him surprised. Hiei wasn't there since he was visiting Yukina again. Yusuke looked at them irritated. "What?"

"I've never heard you be polite or speak with respect," Kurama said as if it was obvious. Yusuke scoffed and Kuwabara, who didn't get it, started laughing anyway. Yusuke growled and knocked him unconscious. Suddenly, He looked at the ground and stopped moving. "Yusuke, are you alright?"

No answer. He just stood there staring at the ground. Kurama stared at the ground and gasped silently. Blood. It stained half of the sidewalk red leading to something or someone.

After a few minutes of staring in shock at who or what could lose so much blood, Yusuke moved. He took a whif of the air before growling. Red seeped into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked urgently.

"Our imouto's blood," Yusuke got out. Kurama gave him a quizzical look before taking a whiff of the air. His eyes widened and he nodded as he picked up Kuwabara before running as fast as he could with Yusuke wanting to get to Kagome as fast as possible. They both thought of Kagome as a little sister along with Hiei and Kuwabara.

One day, they just got home from a mission when they heard crying. The searched for the source and found Kagome alone in an alleyway. They got to know her and became best of friends with her. They started acting like family which was a big difference in Hiei. He didn't act so cold since Kagome put a barrier around his mind seperating the ice and fire from each other. She created peace in the koorime.

They all lived in an apartment and went to the same school with Kagome a year younger then them. Yusuke protected her from the punks and gangs at school, Kuwabara always made her laugh, and Kurama helped her study and tutored her in the classes she was failing in. Hiei was there for her whenever she needed it along with the other reikai tantei members.

The all felt guilty for not telling her that they were fighting youkai whenever they had to leave to go to the job as detectives, that's what they told Kagome, at least. They felt even guiltier when they had to leave for the Dark Tournament and they couldn't tell her. Enma's and Koenma's orders. If they did otherwise, they all would be thrown into Reikai Prison.

They all hated Koenma and Enma and tried to quit since Koenma had lifted Kurama's and Hiei's probation, but were threatened to kill their sister, having bounties on their heads all over Makai and Reikai and as criminals in Ningenkai. Botan was trying to help them, but got caught and thrown in Reikai Prison where she was tortured near insanity.

**_I don't know what's worth fighting for_**

_**Or why I have to scream**_

**_I don't know why I instigate_**

**_And say what I don't mean_**

That showed who was boss to their other allies inside of Reikai. A few of their brave friends inside of Reikai that didn't care about RP tried to assassinate Koenma while another few tried to kill Enma. Neither parties were sucessful and all were tortured until dead. That was very bad news for the Reikai Tantei. They wanted to live a normal life like Kagome did and just be able to get a part time job of their choice.

One day, Hiei saw that Kagome cut herself in a few places and had anything with a sharp edge taken out of the apartment. Kagome whined that it was accidental, but Hiei would not listen knowing that one of the cuts were accidental, but not the rest. When she was sleeping later the same night, he crept ino her room and took the dagger from her leg sheath. When the rest of the guys came home later that night and asked why all the the sharp odjects were laying outside of the door, Hiei told them what happened and showed the Kagome's dagger that had some of her dried blood on it.

Yusuke got out of his trance when he realized that they were in the park and were close to the lake, but couldn't see it yet. Kagome's scent and her blood was extremely strong here. Suddenly, Hiei appeared right next to them scaring the shit out of Yuske and a newly reawakened Kuwabara.

"HOLY SHIT!" They screamed as Hiei smirked. Kurama's face was devoid of any emotion. Hiei looked at him.

"Kitsune," He said. "You smell her blood.."

"We all do," Yusuke stated catching on. Kuwabara looked complete confused. They were walking quickly so that they wouldn't be heard by anyone near the lake, namely Kagome.

"Who's blood?" Kuwabara asked softly after Yusuke held up a fist to quiet him.

"Our imouto's," Hiei answered angrily. They all reached the lake shore and stopped dead in their tracks.

The water was crimson with blood. Yusuke's, Hiei's, and Kurama's eyes bled red as they realized who's blood it was. A body floated n the middle of the lake with it's head in the water. They all rushed into the water. Within a few minutes, they had Kagome's body on the shore and were examining her.

"She wasn't all the way in the water for more then ten seconds," Kurama said. Kuwabara sighed with relief and Yuske's eyes turned back to normal along with the other youkais. "Someone call Reikai we do need their help, I'm afraid to say."

"Toddle!" Yusuke barked into the communicator. Koenma's irritated face appeared in the screen.

"What!" Koenma asked lazily.

"I need a room for Reikai Hospital," Yusuke ordered his eyes turning red. Fear shone in Koenam's eyes as he barked an order to his new grim reaper.

"Portal's coming," He said quickly. A second later, a portal showed up and they all jumped through with Kagome in Hiei's arms. Koenma gasped when he saw Kagome and quickly lead them to a hospital room. They laid Kagome down onto the bed and Koenma ushered them out of the room so the doctors in there could take care of her.

"Do you know who she is!" Koenma screeched making the youkai in the room wince.

"Yeah," Yusuke said. "She's Kagome. That's all we got from her."

"She also happens to be our sister," Kurama said as Hiei glared at the office door. Kuwabara was thinking.

**_I don't know how I got this way_**

**_I know it's not alright_**

**_So I'm_**

_**Breaking the habit**_

_**I'm**_

_**Breaking the habit**_

_**Tonight**_

"SHE ISN'T JUST KAGOME!" Koenma yelled making them all wince except for Kurwabara. "SHE IS THE MIKO NO SHIKON NO TAMA! THE CREATOR OF THE BARRIER BETWEEN WORLDS! THE KEEPER OF PEACE FOR OVER FIVE HUNDRED YEARS! SHE IS THE HIGURASHI KAGOME!"

The reikai tantei sat in a shocked silence. That is until Yusuke said something that made them snap back into reality.

"Nah," He said as he waved off everyhting Koenma said. "She couldn't be. She doesn't know about youkai or any of this bloodshed bussiness."

"I agree," Hiei said. Kuwabara nodded and Kurama looked emotionless. His eyes were glazed over meaning that he was either talking to Youko or thinking really hard about what happened.

"SHE IS!" Koenma screeched. His giant screen clicked on and a picture of Kagome in a miko outfit surrounded by trees and fighting a youkai appeared. "That is her five hundred years ago. That is when she learned of youkai."

"How could she be over five hundred years old?" Kurama asked.

"I'll read to you what happened," Koenma said. He opened a book on his desk and started reading. He told a little about when she was young and got to her fifteenth birthday.

"...she was dragged down the Bone Eaters Well by a centipede youkai-"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Yusuke and Kuwabara roared with laughter.

"A centipede youkai grows to be bigger than a full size passenger train," Koenma said seriously. Their faces paled considerably and they stopped laughing. Bug youkai didn't seem that funny anymore. "Arigato... Once out of the well..."

This went on for many hours. Their respect for Kagome grew many times bigger then it was before and all were mad at what she went through. By the time the story ended, a red-eyed Yusuke was choking Koenma.

"She did NOT go through THAT!" He spat out angrily. Kurama and Kuwabara calmed the enraged toushin even though they were pissed off as well. Hiei's eyes were glowing slightly, but he forced it back down. A doctor burst through the office doors and immdeiately everyone was in her room. Surprisingly, Botan was in there. Kagome's body was covered in a white sheet and they figured the worst.

"BOTAN!" Yuske and Kuwabara yelled as they hugged her sadly. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"You knew Kagome-chan?" Kurama asked softly. Everyone quieted down and stared at him and Botan.

_**Clutching my cure**_

_**I tightly lock the door**_

_**I try to catch my breath again**_

_**I hurt much more**_

_**Than anytime before**_

_**I had no options left again**_

**_I'll paint it on the walls_**

'**_Cause I'm the one at fault_**

**_I'll never fight again_**

_**And this is how it ends**_

"H-hai," She said softer than Kurama. "She was my best friend when she created the barrier." Botan then told her story of how she died and met Kagome. When she was finished, everyone was sadder than before.

"So," Hiei said quietly. "It is true."

"Hai," Koenma said softly as he looked at Kagome's body. "Did you not realize the decline of missions? Did you not realize that Kagome-sama was gone many times a week?"

They all felt horrible. Finally, after two years of being best friends with their Kagome-chan, they finally knew. All this time and they never once noticed anything. They all felt like shit. Not once did they ever realize the bruises Kagome had on her arms and legs. She always said that she fell down the steps of the shrine. They accepted that answer and told her not to run down them a million times or so.

Never once thought she was lying. Not once. Never once did they think that she really wasn't spending the weekend at her friends house when she told them so. No nothing. They never suspected anything abnormal about her. Nohting. And here they never knew that they wouldn't have a world to save if it wasn't for her. They were angry that she had to go through all she had, sad because she died, and they felt like shit because they didn't think anyuthing of the broken bones, bruises, scars, scratches or any other wound that they saw.

They would just patch them up and tell her not to do it again. That happened every week. They thought nothing of it and just thought she liked to break rules. She never winced, never grunted, never complained, groaned, never made any sound that let them know she was in pain. Not once. They all went to the same school, except for Hiei. They never told their Kagome-chan about more than half of them being youkai or about their reiki. In return, they never sensed anything out of ordinary from her. Not even the immortal life energy Koenma said a few minutes ago she was to have.

They all looked at the white sheet covering their 'imouto' and Yusuke sighed. He growled a few seconds later after closing his eyes.

"I sense nothing from her!" He growled. "I sense no death on her nor smell it!"

"Neither can we," Hiei pointed out. "Something's wrong.."

"Hai," Kurama agreed. "We need to figure out what."

They all looked at Kuwabara who was the only one still looking at Kagme. The other three were heading out of the room to find Koenma. Their eyes grew as large as saucers, just like Kuwabara's. The body underneath the sheet was glowing. They rushed over and pulled down the sheet to see a perfectly fine Kagome. There wasn't a single scratch on her. Sadly, she wasn't breathing. Kuwabara sighed and they left the room silently with their heads hanging.

**_I don't know what's worth fighting for_**

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**But now I have some clarity**_

_**To show you what I mean**_

"Koenma," Yusuke growled. "Can't you bring her back to life!"

"Gomen," Koenma said. "I can't. As much as I hate to say this, her power is stronger than mine. My father always favored her... lucky girl..."

Kurama actually chuckled even though his little sister was dead. It wasn't the nice, happy one he usually had, no, it was a weak one. One with no laughter.

What they didn't knoiw is that in the room, 897, the patient under the white blacnket's chest began to rice and fall slowly. As if asleep.

**_I don't know how I got this far_**

**_I'll never be alright_**

**_So I'm_**

_**Breaking the habit**_

_**Breaking the habit**_

_**Tonight**_

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

A/N: How'd ya like it? I liked typing it! REVIEW PLEASE!

behind my green eyes


	2. Chapter 2

_**Breaking The Habit**_

A/N: Hiya! Three reviewed for me to do another chapter so I'm typing it right now! I'm also coming up with a new story called Evil! I hope you like it! And this chapter, too. Ehehehe... READ AND REVIEW!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

"Ugh," Kagome grunted as she opened her eyes. That wasn't a hard feat before. "Where am I?"

No one answered. She sat up and glanced around at the room she was in. Deciding that she was in a hospital of some sort she unhooked the cords from her body and got off of the bed while stretching her extremely sore muscles. She took a step and stumbled. Once on the floor, she turned over to lay on her back and heard something rip and a sharp sting on her left leg. Sitting up, she saw the steady line of blood coming from the side of her leg. Looking closer, she aw an extremely thin cord attached and gently pulled it out.

Suddenly, an alarm blared and a red light flashed on and off. Kagome panicked. _'Please, Kami-sama, let me come back before this happened…' _ She got up, not caring about the small drops of blood she left behind. Running into the corridor connected to the room she occupied temporarily, she turned left and ran down the hallway away form the blaring alarm. Unfortunately, she didn't notice the blinding light come from behind the door right before she opened it. Turning right this time, she stopped. Hearing footsteps heading her way, she quickly chanted a spell softly and became undetectable and invisible to any type of eye.

Rounding the corner she just did were five people, four of which, Kagome knew of so well.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

A/N: I've lost interest in this story. I'm terribly sorry. I really don't feel like continuing this story anymore. Please someone e-mail me if they want to take this story.

Mizu Kitsune no Kaze


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. I'm officially giving this story to hakkai-my-youkai. I hope you read it when she puts it up on hope you choose to read her stories and some of mine if I ever get around to updating them..

Ja ne!

Mizu Kitsune no Kaze


End file.
